Fire Release
Fire Release (火遁, Katon, English TV: Fire Style) is one of the basic elemental . It is performed by moulding superheated chakra inside the stomach before releasing it via the lungs and mouth. There are also variants to this in the form of some mediums such as the use of gun powder, ash, explosive tags and chakra flow into a weapon.Naruto chapter 323, page 15''Naruto'' chapter 657, page 15''Naruto'' chapter 447, page 4''Naruto'' chapter 527, page 3 Commonly affiliated with the Tiger hand seal, Fire Release consists of mid to long-ranged offensive techniques that cause combustive and explosive damage.Naruto chapter 5, page 8 The art of having the flames obey the user's will is considered outrageously difficult.Second Databook, page 205 The chakra nature is common among shinobi of Konohagakure in the Land of Fire, notably within the Sarutobi Clan and Uchiha Clan, the latter having been noted to hold a natural affinity for it.Naruto chapter 223, page 9 Blaze Release Amaterasu, a power only acquired through wielding the Mangekyō Sharingan, is stated to be the highest level Fire Release ninjutsu. This technique is composed of black flames (黒炎, Kokuen), produced by a specialized form of Fire Release that Sasuke Uchiha refers to as Blaze Release (炎遁, Enton, English TV: Inferno Style), utilized by him and his brother, Itachi Uchiha. As shown by Sasuke, it is possible to add shape transformation to the black flames using Blaze Release: Kagutsuchi, fashioning them into various weapons and defenses. Aside from using Amaterasu, Sasuke can create these flames with his Susanoo as well as in his own palm. C stated that Sasuke manipulates the flames with his right Mangekyō Sharingan whereas he casts Amaterasu with his left. In the anime, Indra Ōtsutsuki can use Amaterasu with his left eye. Relationship with other Natures Fire is strong against wind because the air feeds the flames but weak against water because it cools and smothers them. *Blaze Release is also strong against the wind for the same reason but is strong enough to overwhelm water by evaporating it. Some highly skilled Fire Release users can also create a Fire Release technique strong enough to overcome the Water Release of an average shinobi. *Fire Release can be used in conjuction with Lightning Release to augment the latter by using the former to alter weather conditions with a sufficiently powerful technique.Naruto chapter 391, pages 3-5 *Additionally, it can be used with Wind Release to increase the strength of a fire technique and even overcome the superior element of water.Naruto chapter 336, page 12 *In the anime, Fire Release was shown being used in conjuction with Earth Release.Naruto chapter 336, page 12 *Fire-natured chakra is a component of the following kekkei genkai: Boil Release, Lava Release and Scorch Release. **It is also a component of the kekkei tōta: Dust Release. Trivia * Fire Release parallels the real-life ninja art "katon-no-jutsu". One example of real-life katon-no-jutsu is Hitsuke: the practice of distracting guards by starting a fire away from the ninja's planned point of entry. References Navigation Category:Chakra nature